Ride For You (Larry Stylinson)
by MarieBates
Summary: Harry Styles has had the biggest crush on Louis Tomlinson for as long as he can remember. Louis' birthday has come up, and the boys are going to take a trip to Las Vegas to celebrate Louis' 21st birthday, once he gets back from Doncaster. Is this the right time for Harry to tell Louis how he feels? Cliff hanger ending! So, don't get mad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It's late December, and Louis is taking a trip to Doncaster to visit his family, to celebrate his 21st birthday, along with Christmas. Louis is very excited about his trip, but Harry is a little upset to see Louis go. Harry has had the biggest crush on Louis, ever since they met, but he has been afraid to admit it. Harry believes that Louis doesn't have a clue about Harry's feelings for him. Harry has always suspected to worse to happen if he were to tell Louis how he really felt about him. What if their friendship ended? What if Louis rejected him? Harry didn't want to experience neither of these feelings. It would hurt him too bad. Harry would just decide to keep his feelings, and... Sexual frustrations to himself, even though all the flirting and cuddling keeps hope in Harry's mind. Niall and Zayn are very aware of Harry's feelings for Louis, but have promised not to tell Louis, for Harry's sake. When Louis gets back from Doncaster, he and the boys are going to take a little trip of their own, to Las Vegas, so Louis can also celebrate his 21st birthday with his mates. Harry decides that this would be the perfect time to tell Louis how he feels, before they leave to Las Vegas.

xx

It was freezing outside. Though, the cold weather was a bit overwhelming, the thick sheet of snow was beautiful to look at. Louis, Harry and the boys watched the snow flakes fall from outside the window, as they waited for Louis' cab to arrive in front of he and Harry's flat.

"My cabs here, boys. I better be off." Said Louis as the boys sighed. Louis hugged all of his mates, Harry, being the saddest to see Louis go. Harry watched as Louis with a frown on his face. Even though Louis would only be gone for a week, Harry couldn't stand being apart from him for that long.

It was Harry's turn to say goodbye to Louis. Louis walked over to Harry, and held his arms out towards the younger boy. Harry slid his arms around Louis' waist, and pulled him in close, slightly rocking him from side to side. Louis leaned his head down on Harry's shoulder, and whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you, Hazza." The feeling of Louis' breath on his neck sent a chill up Harry's back. He only gasped in response. Louis smirked into Harry's neck, and pulled back, looking into the younger boy's eyes. Their noses were only inches apart. Harry had to think twice, because in that moment, he could've kissed him. It took all Harry had in him, not to kiss Louis. Harry pulled back completely, and put his hands behind his back, blushing a bit. He hoped that Louis hadn't noticed his uneasiness. Louis was still smirking at Harry. Harry reached his hand behind his neck, and smiled nervously.

The cab driver caught the attention of all the boys, as he honked his horn.

"Oh! Okay bye, guys!" Louis said, as he buttoned up his grey winter coat and ran out of the door.

"Bye, Boobear!" Niall said, as the other boys smiled and waved. Well, all the boys, with the exception of Harry. He missed Louis already. Liam closed the door, as the cab car was lost in distance. The boys walked over to the living room, and made themselves comfortable on the couch, and chairs.

"Well boys, what do we do now?" asked Liam.

"We could always eat Louis' chicken. He probably won't notice this time." Said Niall, only half way joking. Zayn smiled, and shook his head. Harry still hadn't said anything since Louis had left.

"C'mon Harry, it's not the end of the world mate." said Zayn, as he noticed Harry's sadness. It took Harry a moment to realize that someone was talking to him. He had, kind of been in his own world.

"Oh, what?"

"Harry, Louis' gonna be back in seven days-"

"Yeah, and when he's back, we get to party in Vegas!" interrupted Niall, hopping with happiness. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Aw, there's that beautiful smile." said Zayn, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"What's with you missing Louis so much, anyway? He only left five minutes ago. You never miss me this much when I'm' gone." questioned Liam, putting on a fake pout, that was taken over by a smile. Harry smiled, and looked to Zayn and Niall. Niall also smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Zayn looked at Harry with a questioning, smirking look, trying to see if Harry would lie, and come up with some excuse. Liam was the only one in the room, who didn't know about Harry's feelings for Louis. It really wasn't fair that Liam didn't know. Harry just hadn't gotten around to telling him yet. Harry gave his best innocent looking puppy eyes.

"Well, you see-"he started.

"Harry's in love with Louis!" Niall interrupted. Zayn smacked his teeth, and punched Niall in the arm. Harry picked up pillow, and threw it at Niall, who only tried to hold in his laugh. Liam's facial expression changed. None of the boys could tell what Liam was thinking. Harry was a bit scared of what he would say. Liam folded his hands in his lap.

"Harry, are you gay..?" Liam asked. Harry thought about how to respond. He was already too deep to dig himself out. He simply nodded, very slowly. Zayn and Niall watched with anticipation, as if they were watching a suspense film.

"And, you told them and not me'?!" Liam said, now smiling. Harry let out a puff of relief.

"Well, I was trying to find the right time!" said Harry with a grin, showing his dimples.

"And, they didn't have wait until the right time!? Does Louis know?"

"No, not yet. I think I'm gonna tell him when he gets back from Doncaster. You know, before we go to Vegas."

"Aw, how sweet!" cooed Liam. Harry simply blushed. He knew that Liam wouldn't judge him.

"Is Louis gay?..." Liam asked. Harry knew he was going to ask that question. Harry suddenly became uncertain of himself.

"I actually don't know. It's hard for me to tell." Harry replied.

"No way! It's not hard to tell. Louis' definitely gay." said Zayn, while crossing his legs, putting them up on the living room coffee table. Liam smiled.

"Well mate, just be careful. I don't want you to get your feelings hurt, especially by your best mate. You two have been close for as long as I can remember, and a friendship like that breaking, would be hard to watch." There it was; Liam's 'Daddy' side. This was the side of him that gave us wisdom and advice. Harry nodded his head, and gave a kind of lukewarm smile. His thoughts were running wild. He was excited for Louis to come back, but he was also nervous about telling him how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

This had been the longest week of Harry's entire life. He tried everything he could to stop thinking about Louis, but he still found himself thinking about Louis' smile, Louis' hair, his smile, and his delicious bum. Harry couldn't help finding himself thinking about all the things he would do to Louis. Sometimes Harry just wanted to snatch Louis up and have his way with him. Louis doesn't make it any easier with his flirting and being so damn sexy all the time. Harry swears that Louis knows exactly what he's doing to him. Harry couldn't take it. Louis was just too perfect.

Louis would be coming home tomorrow at 5pm and Harry could hardly wait. He couldn't control his excitement. He missed his Boobear. Harry knew he had to tell Louis how he felt tomorrow, and he couldn't help but feel a little scared and nervous. Harry had never been more afraid. He did not want to get rejected by his best mate. Harry just knew that everything would be ruined. He knew that if Louis didn't feel the same way that would be the end of their friendship. Harry hated the thought, and tried to push it away every time it entered his mind. Harry didn't like bothering Louis while he was with his family, but he couldn't take it anymore. He decided to text Louis.

9:40pm

Harry- Hey Boo (: !

9:42pm

Louis- HARRY! (x Why haven't you texted or called me all week!?

Harry couldn't help but smile at his phone. It felt good to know that Louis had missed him too.

9:45pm

Harry- Me!? Why haven't u texted or called me all week? I've missed u so much Lou xxx

9:46pm

Louis- Awwwh, I've missed you too Hazza 3 (: ! I can't wait to get back. I've actually got a little surprise for you when I get back tomorrow… (:

9:50pm

Harry- Oh really? What might that be?

Harry found himself very curious. What could Louis be talking about? Was he going to tell Harry that he had feelings for him as well? Harry felt an anxious uneasiness when he realized that it was taking Louis a while to reply. Every minute seemed longer than the last.

9:59pm

Louis- Well, it's really surprise for all you. And I can't tell you! It'll ruin the purpose! You'll just have to be patient Haz ((;

10:01pm

Harry- Ok well hurry up and get here already! Xx

10:02pm

Louis- Haha well maybe if you go to sleep, time'll past by faster xx

10:05pm

Harry- No way! I'll just dream of u xxx

Harry hoped that he hadn't gone too far. He was telling the truth, but he began to second guess himself for actually admitting that to Louis.

10:08pm

Louis- Goodnight Harry 3 xxx

10:09pm

Louis- Goodnight Boobear 3 xxx

Harry knew that he wasn't going to sleep just yet. He had too much on his mind, and it was only ten. Harry went to his room, hoping to find something decent to wear tomorrow. He wanted to impress Louis. He knew that Louis probably wouldn't even notice, but Harry was willing to try. Harry didn't want it to look like he was trying too hard, so he decided to go with something casual. He picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white v-neck t-shirt. He also decided that he would go with his white chucks. Harry smiled to himself. He just couldn't wait to tell Louis how he felt. He didn't want to fight the feeling of wanting to touch him, and love him. Harry didn't admit it often, but he was falling for Louis. He would tell the boys that it was just a big crush, but he was surely falling in love with Louis Tomlinson, and the more he was with Louis, the worse it got. Harry lay sprawled out on his bed, trying to clear his brain. Harry couldn't sleep when he had too much on his mind. He closed his eyes tight, hoping he would fall asleep, and soon he did.

Xx

"_Harry, what did you need to tell me"? Louis asked, as he ced his hand on top of Harry's. Harry froze up, rethinking his decision. Louis' beautiful blue eyes were staring right into Harry's green ones. Harry began suspecting the worse to happen like he always does, and decided to try and make an excuse._

"_Uhm, it's nothing really." He lied._

"_Don't you lie to me, Harold." Louis warned. Harry knew that Louis could see right through him. Harry looked down to Louis' hand on top of his, trying to avoid eye contact with Louis. Louis scooted closer to Harry, and tilted Harry's head upwards with his index finger. Harry heart began to beat faster, because of Louis' closeness. Louis noticed and began to smile at Harry's nervousness. Harry's breaths were a bit heavier. Their lips were a few centimeters apart. Harry couldn't take it, so he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Louis'. Louis flinched a bit at the contact, but Harry didn't stop. Harry pulled Louis up from his chair, to where they were both standing, not breaking the kiss. Louis didn't resist the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss. Harry rested his hands on each side of Louis' hips, trying to fight the feeling of moving his hands down lower. Harry quietly moaned when he felt Louis' tongue slide into his mouth. Harry tightened his grip on Louis' waist. Louis smiled into Harry's mouth. Louis broke the kiss to look into Harry's eyes. Both of them were a bit out of breath._

"_We can go to the bed if you want." Louis said in almost a whisper._

Harry woke in a gasping breath. He couldn't decide if he was more upset about having the dream or the fact that he didn't want it to end. He sat up and quickly moved his pillow to his lap as he noticed a tent in his boxers. 'Damnit' he thought to himself. He knew that he would never be able to get back to sleep with this hardness that was almost painful. He got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom, unsteadily. He closed the door out of habit, even though nobody was home, and he took care of the issue in his boxers.

Xx

The next day came and Harry couldn't get the thought of his dream out of his head. He knew he had told Louis that he would dream of him, but he didn't mean it literally. He was just kidding. Harry couldn't stop thinking about the way Louis' body felt up against his own. It was all so real. He could only imagine how it would feel if it were really happening. Harry got in the shower and thought long and hard about how exactly he would tell Louis how he felt. Harry wanted the moment to be right, and he wanted to have the right words to say. Harry expected the time to go by really slow but to his surprise, the time for Louis to arrive was approaching quickly. It was already 2pm. The rest of the boys would be over at 4:30. Harry couldn't help but think back to what Louis said about the Surprise he had. Harry had no clue at all what it was, and he hated not knowing about surprises.

Harry stared into his bathroom mirror, and swooped his curls from side to side, trying to style his hair perfectly. When he was satisfied, he walked to the kitchen, and cooked himself a bit of late breakfast. He hummed to a melody as he cooked. He had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Harry sat on the living room couch as he waited for the other boys to arrive. He could feel the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He still hadn't decided exactly what he was going to say to Louis. He wanted it to come out right. Harry exhaled, trying to calm himself of nerves.

He heard a knock at the door, and quickly got up from his spot on the couch. It was Liam and the boys.

"Harry!" said Niall as he jumped into his arms. Harry smiled.

"Niall, you just saw me yesterday." Harry said, as he hugged Niall back. Nailed let go of Harry and made his way to the living room, adjusting himself in a chair.

"Hey Hazza," said Zayn as he walked through the door.

They all mad themselves comfortable in the living room as they waited to Louis to come home.

"Harry, you can always change your mind, and wait for another time. Are you sure you want to tell Louis today?" asked Liam, resting his arm on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded, looking almost unsure.

"Yeah. I'm gonna do it today." He replied.

" Well, no matter what happens, we still love you, and we're there for you." Liam said with a warming smile.

"Thanks mate. I love you all too."

"When is Louis gonna be here anyway?" asked Zayn.

"He should be here at 5 o'clock. He said he has a surprise for all of us." said Harry.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Liam asked.

"Well, I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."

"Hm, I wonder what it is." Harry nodded. Niall turned on the TV to help pass time. Harry was trying to decide on rather he should tell his friends about his dream or not. He decided not to because, he really wanted to concentrate on what he was going to say to Louis.

Xx

It was 5:26 and Louis still hadn't shown up. Harry was beginning to get worried. He looked to the other boys, who didn't look worried at all. They were entertaining themselves with whatever they were watching on the TV. Harry pulled out his phone and stared at the screen, trying to decide if he should text Louis or not. He knew Louis would be there when he could, but Harry was about to explode.

As soon as Harry was about to press send, there was a knock at the door. Harry shot up, and found himself grinning. Liam and Zayn smiled at his excitement.

"Now, Harry if you get laid tonight, just remember to-"Zayn cut himself off, as Liam opened the door. Louis was standing next a girl, with his arm around her shoulders. Louis had a bright smile on his face. He didn't notice the shock on all the other boys faces. The boys immediately looked to Harry, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Eleanor," Louis said. Eleanor had a long brown hair, and brown eyes, complimented by a smile. There was a long silence, with shocked faces all around. Harry's expression soon turned to an expression of anger as he felt a ping of jealousy hit him hard. Liam noticed Harry's face, and didn't want Louis to notice, so he decided to break the silence and take any attention away from Harry.

"It's nice to meet you Eleanor. I'm Liam." Liam said as he held out his hand, smiling. She happily shook Liam's hand. Niall and Zayn tried to put on their best fake smiles, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong.

"Come on in. we've missed you Lou." Liam said. Liam directed the group to the living room. He hoped that by letting Louis tell everyone about his trip, it would keep his attention off of Harry. Harry's facial expression however didn't change. He couldn't help it. His emotions were just all over the place. Louis noticed Harry's face for the first time, and gave him a questioning look. He began to wonder why Harry hadn't even said anything to him. Where was his big welcoming hug? He felt a bit sad, but he tried not to let it show. They were all sitting in the living room. It was a bit awkward, with everyone just looking at Eleanor then looking back to Harry.

"So, how did you two meet?" Niall asked, trying to break the silence. Zayn smacked his teeth, and hit Niall in his arm. Niall shrugged his shoulders. Louis smiled at Eleanor before answering.

"Well, she was actually working at a local grocery store near my parent's house. My mom told me, one day to go get milk, and Eleanor here, was my cute little check out girl." Louis smiled down at Eleanor, who was sitting way to close to Louis, in Harry's opinion. Harry didn't like the way that Louis had said Eleanor's name when he was explaining the way they meant.

"So, you guys hit it off?" Niall asked. Zayn shook his head at Niall. This time, Eleanor spoke.

"Honestly, I noticed Louis right when he walked through the doors. I hoped that he would come to my check out isle. Maybe we did hit it off; I guess it was just meant to be." She said, smiling into Louis shoulder. Louis leaned his head down on hers, while placing his hand on top of hers. Harry couldn't take it, and the boys were definitely noticing, which is what made the situation even more uncomfortable. Harry had to stop this. He didn't know what he was going to do but he had to stop this from happening. Harry stood up from his chair, and simply walked out of the room. Louis' face grew shocked. He looked at the rest of the boys, who tried to avoid eye contact. Louis could tell that they knew something that he didn't. He wanted to know what was going on. Eleanor just sat, trying to pretend like she didn't notice the tension in the room.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Louis finally asked in concern.

"Huh?" Niall tried to pretend like he didn't hear what Louis said.

"He's probably just tired from all the… cooking." Zayn said. Louis didn't buy it. Louis stood up.

"Uhm I'll be back, El." Louis said, as he stood up and walked in the direction that Harry had gone. Eleanor just nodded as Louis left. The room was filled with awkwardness. Niall continued trying to make small talk.

Louis walked through the flat, in search of Harry. Louis passed by the bathroom, and poked his head in the door.

"Harry?" he said. Harry wasn't in there. Louis walked through the flat, searching every room. He finally made his way to Harry's bedroom. The door was closed. Louis hesitated to knock. He didn't know what to expect. He knocked softly.

"H-Harry?" His voice was a little broken. Louis couldn't help but feel hurt. His best friend hadn't said one word to him since he arrived. Harry didn't come to the door. Louis decided to just open the door. He gasped at what he saw on the other side. Harry was sitting in his bed, hugging his knees close to his chest. He was sobbing, and quickly tried to wipe his tears away when he saw Louis.

"Harry!" Louis said in a hurt, broken voice as he ran over to Harry, and climbed onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and squeezed him tight. Harry didn't hug back, even though he wanted to. He had missed Louis. He loved Louis, but he was too upset.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Louis asked.

"Nothing." Harry said, as he broke free from Louis' hold. Louis face dropped a bit. Harry didn't want to be touched by him. Louis felt his heart sink in his stomach.

"Did I do something wrong? Harry, I'm sorry." Louis' eyes were beginning to rim with tears.

"No."

"Is there something I can do to fix it? Harry, I hate seeing you like this."

"No." Harry wasn't even giving Louis any eye contact. He was looking down at the sheets on his bed.

Louis noticed that Harry was only giving him one word replies. He figured that the younger boy didn't want to see him at all, so he climbed off of the bed, walking backwards. He never took his eyes off of Harry as he approached the door. He hoped that Harry would say something else to him, but he didn't. When Louis got to the door, he just stared at Harry. He wanted to run over and hold him again, but he knew that Harry didn't want to be touched by him.

"…Harry…" Louis said in a shaken voice. Harry looked up at him, with hurt, soggy eyes. Louis felt a couple tears running down his own cheek. Harry turned around to face his head board, and Louis took that as a hint to just leave. Louis walked out of the room feeling hurt and broken.

When he got back to the living room, all eyes turned on him. Louis was looking down at his feet as he walked towards the group. Niall, Zayn and Liam noticed the pain in Louis' facial expression, and only expected that the worse happened while he was in the back. Eleanor was more confused than ever. She had no clue what was going on. She felt left out, like everyone knew something that she didn't. Liam and the other two boys couldn't help but feel hurt too. That's just how they all worked. When one of the boys were hurt and sad, they were all sad. They were like brother. Niall decided to break the silence.

"So, was this your surprise?" Niall said, in a way that wasn't pleasant at all. Louis couldn't help but feel bad. It took Louis a moment to respond.

"Erm, y-yeah. That and I've invited Eleanor to go to Las Vegas with us…" Louis was holding his breath as he said this. The boy's expression of shock grew again. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Louis still didn't understand what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The boys would be leaving the day after tomorrow. Harry was actually starting to rethink going to Las Vegas. He figured that the trip would be awful as long as he felt this way. Harry was still sitting in his room, when he realized that Eleanor would probably be staying here for the night. Louis lived here, so he probably wasn't going to make her get a hotel room. He sighed loudly in anger. He refused to leave his room for the rest of the night. He didn't want to face Louis after the way that he acted. He was ashamed. Harry knew that Louis at least deserved an explanation. Harry decided that he would try to talk to him tomorrow morning. He decided that he would try to hold back his anger and pain. Harry felt his phone vibrate next to him. He picked up his phone and saw that he had a text from Liam.

8:31pm

Liam- Harry, I just wanted to let you know that the boys and I left. Niall was gonna come check on you before we left but he got scared… you can text or call us if you need anything xxx

Harry simply stared at the text. He didn't reply. He was glad that Liam texted him. It made him feel like he and the boys cared. Harry needed to use the restroom, but he was afraid that he would run into Louis if he left the room. He was trying to decide if he should hold it, or if he should go to the bathroom and rush back to his room. Harry climbed out of the bed and decided to make a run for it. He hoped that he wouldn't have to face Louis until tomorrow morning. Harry tip toed across his bedroom floor, trying not to make too much noise. He reached for his door, and gently pulled it open. It made a slight squeaking sound, and Harry swore under his breath. He peaked out the door to make sure that nobody was around. He quickly slipped into the bathroom, and took care of his business. After he washed his hands, he froze when he heard footsteps coming from the hall. He stayed as still as he possibly could, hoping that no one would notice his presence in the bathroom. Someone knocked on the bathroom door and Harry gasped a bit. Harry exhaled and opened the door. It was Eleanor.

"Oh, sorry." She said, looking down as if she were nervous. Harry scoffed and moved out of the way. He walked right past out, without saying a word. Eleanor reached out and touched Harry shoulder, making him turn around to face her.

"Harry, I-I'm sorry you haven't really been in a good mood lately. I just wanted to let you know if you ever need anything, I'm here. I know we just met but I'm here for you if you need any help." Harry tried to hide his scowl.

"Thanks," Harry replied. Honestly, Eleanor was the very last person that Harry would want help from. Eleanor was the whole reason Harry was feeling like this in the first place. Harry quickly walked away, heading towards the kitchen. Once he got to the corner that turned to the kitchen, he bumped right into Louis. They both fell to the cold tile floor. Louis was on his back, and Harry was straddling Louis' hips. Harry breath hitched and he panicked. He didn't know how to react to his position on top of Louis. Harry felt excitement and anger at the same time. His heart was beating faster than his usual paste. Harry's hands were resting on Louis' chest and Louis' hands were placed on Harry's thighs. They stayed like that for a while, staring into each others eyes. Harry couldn't deny it even if he wanted to. Louis was the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen. Harry got lost in Louis' blue eyes. Harry finally realized what was happening and he jumped up, standing to his feet. Louis' lips were parted slightly, looking a bit shocked. Louis felt weird. For some reason, he didn't want Harry to get off of him. Louis felt empty once Harry was standing. Harry slid his hand behind his own neck, feeling a bit embarrassed. He looked down to the floor, avoiding eye contact. Louis propped himself up on his elbows and looked up to Harry.

"Harry, can we talk?-"Louis stopped talking when he noticed Eleanor come around the corner. Louis quickly got up from the floor. Harry nervously stepped back, letting Eleanor through.

"Hey…" Eleanor said. Harry turned around and walked back to his room, without saying a word. Eleanor gave Louis a questioning look. Louis was still trying to figure out why he felt the way he did.

"Louis, what's going on between you two? Is everything okay?" Eleanor asked. Louis snapped out of his daze and looked to Eleanor.

"Uhm,?" Louis didn't really know how to answer the question. He was still trying to figure it all out himself. Louis wanted to follow Harry to his room so they could talk, but he decided that it would be rude to leave his company. He and Eleanor walked to Louis' room and closed the door behind them. Louis hated the feeling of Harry not talking to him. He wanted to hear his voice again. He wanted to laugh with him, and hold him. He didn't know what was going on but he was going to find out. Louis lay down on his bed with his arms folded behind his head in deep thought. Eleanor snuggled up against Louis, and Louis flinched a bit at her touch. It caught him by surprise

"What's wrong, Babe?" Eleanor asked. Louis shook his head, indicating that there was nothing wrong, even though that was a lie. Louis adjusted his body into Eleanor's as he attempted to fall asleep. He wished that Harry were next to him. Louis couldn't wait until tomorrow, because that was when he was going to find out what was wrong with his Hazza. He needed to know. It was eating at him and he couldn't concentrate on anything. Eleanor noticed his uneasiness and asked him again, what was wrong. He still wouldn't tell her because he didn't know yet. Louis and Eleanor both drifted off the sleep.

Harry, on the other hand couldn't quite get to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of having Louis underneath him. It turned him on and he couldn't take it. If their positions would have lasted any longer, Harry would have had an embarrassing problem of his own, like he did the other night. Harry still didn't know that Eleanor was coming to Las Vegas with them. Harry became suspicious once he got a text from Zayn.

10:25pm

Zayn- How'd you take the news about Eleanor and the trip, Hazza?

10:26pm

Harry- What news about the trip? …"

Zayn then realized that Harry didn't know about the fact that Eleanor was coming to Las Vegas with them. Zayn searched for a cover up. Zayn couldn't find an excuse so he simply didn't reply.

10:52pm

Harry- Zayn?

Zayn still didn't reply. Harry decided to just wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be another interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Louis wasn't the first person awake in the house. He peeked over to Eleanor to make sure he didn't wake her up, before he quietly snuck out of bed. Louis was awoken by the smell of French toast cooking in the kitchen. Louis had to think twice about walking to the kitchen. He knew that he wanted to see Harry. He had to. Louis wasn't going to let it go on like this any longer. He hoped that Harry wasn't still upset with him, but either way, he wanted to find out why he was upset in the first place. As Louis walked down the hall way of their flat, he could hear Harry humming. His voice was so beautiful. Louis stood behind the corner for a moment just so he could listen to Harry. Once Harry stopped, Louis quietly walked onto the tile floor. Harry didn't notice. He couldn't hear Louis' footsteps over the sound if the sizzling French toast.

It wasn't until Louis pulled a chair out from underneath the kitchen table that Harry realized he wasn't alone. Harry looked over to Louis, and gave him a light smile. Louis couldn't help but smile back. Harry was so beautiful; his smile and dimples, his perfect curly hair, his muscular body. Harry's grey t-shirt showed his muscular body perfectly. Louis cleared his throat and shifted in his chair.

"Good Morning, Harry." Louis said with his hands folded across his lap, trying to seem as calm and collected as possible.

"Good Morning, Lou." Louis smiled at the nickname. He loved when Harry called him cute little names. It made Louis feel like Harry wasn't as disgusted with him as he thought. Louis pondered on what to say next. Louis stood up and walked over to Harry, who was standing in front of the stove.

"I missed you Harry." Louis said as he snaked his armed around Harry's waist, and squeezed him tight from behind. Harry grabbed onto Louis' arms and, pulled them off. Louis' heart shattered for a moment, but was quickly repaired when Harry turned around to face him, and hugged him back. Harry's arms were tight around Louis' waist. While Louis' arms were around the younger boy's neck. Their chests were pressed up against each others, making Louis feel warmth. He could feel Harry's heart beating. Harry breathed in Louis' scent. He shuttered as he felt Louis' hands slide down the crook of his neck, landing on his back. Harry broke the hug when he heard a toilet flushing from somewhere else in the house. Since Eleanor had been in the house, Harry had felt like he was doing something wrong when he touched Louis. He barely even looked at Louis when Eleanor was around. He was scared, which frustrated Louis. Louis was going to find out what was going on and he was going to find out today. Soon, Eleanor was in the kitchen too. She grabbed Louis' face and kissed him. Harry scowled as he stared at them. Louis couldn't help but feel shocked and like he was doing something wrong. He quickly broke the kiss. Eleanor gave Louis a questioning look. Harry smirked, and Eleanor noticed. She gave Harry a dirty look. Louis didn't like what was happening, so he tried to break the tension.

"Uhm, Eleanor how are you, this morning?" Louis asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that a couple of my friends heard I was in town and they wanted to hang out. Is it okay if I go out for a while?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, sure. See you later'?" Louis said in a bit of a questioning way.

"I'm not leaving just yet, Loubear." She said with a smile. Harry tensed up at the nickname Eleanor had called Louis.

"Oh, that's a cute nick name that you've' come up with." Harry said in an unpleasant tone. Harry had been the one to come up with that nickname. He didn't appreciate Eleanor calling Louis that name. It was that moment that Louis realized that Harry didn't like Eleanor. He realized that he never said anything nice to her; he always left the room when she was there, and he gave her the most disgusted looks. Eleanor looked a bit intimidated. Louis jumped in.

"Hey, let's go eat breakfast, guys! El, Harry's a really good cook. Just wait until you taste-"

"Oh, was I supposed to make breakfast for her too?" Harry interrupted with a scowl. Louis quietly gasped. Eleanor felt uncomfortable, so she made at excuse to leave the room.

"That's okay; I'll probably eat with the girls. I'm gonna go get ready." She said as she kissed Louis' cheek and walked out of the room. Louis looked at Harry immediately after Eleanor was gone.

"Harry!," Louis warned. Harry tried to avoid eye contact. Louis continued to talk.

"Harry, what's going on with you? Why have you barely even talked to be since I've been here?" Louis asked. Harry shook his head.

"Louis, I think we need to talk." Harry said.

"You're damn right we need to talk. Now start talking!" Louis' arms were now folded across his chest and he was leaning on his hip. Harry sighed and walked closer to Louis. He leaned down to where their noses were only an inch or two apart.

"I think we need to talk, later'." Harry said, putting emphasis on the 'later'. Louis felt a chill run up his back. Louis nodded and got the hint that he meant 'When Eleanor leaves".

It took Eleanor about an hour and thirty minutes to get ready. Louis couldn't wait for her to leave. He wanted to hear what Harry had to say to him. Louis simply sat on his bed, and waited for Eleanor to walk out of the room.

"I'm ready." The words rang in Louis' head like a bell. Louis hopped out of the bed, to walk Eleanor to the front door to their flat. When Louis and Eleanor got to the living room, he noticed Harry all dressed, and putting on his coat near the door.

"I'm gonna go out for a while too." Harry said. Louis made a disapproving, questioning face at Harry. Harry smiled smugly and walked out the door. Eleanor kissed Louis' cheek, and walked out the door as well. Louis didn't even notice Eleanor as she left. He was too worried about Harry. Louis stuck his head out of the door in Harry's direction.

"Harry," He called, as the cold chill of winter ran up his skin. He shivered. Harry turned around and smiled at Louis.

"I'll be back!" Harry called from his cab. The cab car drove off. Louis grunted in disapproval. Harry found Louis' anger quite adorable. He was amused and wanted to just go back and hug him.

Louis slammed the door and pouted on the couch. Louis decided to text Harry right then.

1:45pm

Louis- Harry, that wasn't funny :/

1:48pm

Harry- Aw Lou u are adorable xx (x

1:49pm

Louis- Harry! :(

1:53pm

Harry- I'll be back! :D Don't wait up (; xx

Louis was frustrated. He wasn't going to wait until Harry got back. He just couldn't. He wasn't capable of waiting any longer. Louis decided to text the person that he knew he could get any amount of information from. Niall. Niall couldn't hold a secret even if he wanted to, and Louis just knew that Niall knew what was going on.

2:01pm

Louis- Why does Harry hate Eleanor? :/

Niall panicked as he read the text. He felt nervous all of the sudden and looked around the room he was in to make sure no one was around him. Liam was in the same room as him, but he was on a whole different side. Niall looked back down to his phone.

2:05pm

Niall- I don't know what you mean…

2:07pm

Louis- Niall, don't you lie to me. I will come over there if I have to!

2:10pm

Niall- Uhm… Uhm… did you ask Harry why?

2:11pm

Louis- So, Harry does' hate Eleanor?!

2:11pm

Niall- Wait! I never said that!

Niall was beginning to feel uneasy. He didn't like lying; especially to his mate. Niall was getting nervous when noticed that it was taking Louis a while to reply.

2:21pm

Louis- Niall, tell me why Harry hates Eleanor. Please? :( I think Harry hates me too.

Niall knew that Louis really did feel hurt. He hated when his friends were sad, especially when he had an idea on how to fix it. Niall hated secrets and he absolutely hated when he had to keep them.

2:26pm

Niall- Harry… is jealous of Eleanor.

2:26pm

Louis- Why? Why is he jealous of Eleanor?

2:27pm

Niall- Uhm… because… because…-

2:28pm

Louis- Because what?! Tell me!

2:30pm

Niall- Ugh! Harry is in love with you, Lou! He was going to tell you when you got back but you brought Eleanor home and ruined it!

Louis gasped in shock and surprise. The sound of his gasp echoed through out the flat. He felt like he had just been punched in the face. His heart sank to his stomach and began beating faster than usual. Louis phone slipped out of his hand and hit the floor. He tried to catch it but it had already hit the floor. There was a small crack on the side of the screen.

"Damnit!" he said to himself, while examining the crack.

2:36pm

Louis- What? How? Harry? But I-? D:

2:37pm

Niall- His feelings are really hurt.

2:38pm

Louis- Well, what am I supposed to do!? D:

2:40pm

Niall- idk but please don't tell anyone that I told you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Louis waited and waited. It was well after six and neither Eleanor nor Harry had returned yet. Louis was freaking out a bit. He didn't know if he could face Harry just yet. He didn't know what to say to him. It was all making sense to Louis and he wanted to fix things; he just didn't know how he would go about fixing it. He hoped that Harry would get home before Eleanor because he really wanted to talk to Harry alone. Louis had always thought that Harry was straight. That's why Louis had given up on having a shot with Harry a long time ago. Louis' heart fluttered in his stomach. What was he going to say? Now that Louis may have had a shot with Harry, what was he going to say to Eleanor? Louis paced back and forth around the flat. He didn't know what he was going to do. He wanted to hold Harry and honestly he wanted to kiss Harry. Louis even wanted to fuck Harry at times, but he knew that would probably never happen. He kept his thoughts to himself.

Nothing seemed real to Louis. He just couldn't believe that Harry was gay. Louis continuously checked his phone, trying to see if Harry had texted or called him. He was suddenly self-conscious about bothering Harry. He didn't want to get on the younger boy's nerves, even though that could never be possible.

Louis had remembered that Harry told him not to wait up, as he looked at the clocked for the fifty millionth time. 11:59pm. Louis sighed. He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep, but he was afraid that Eleanor would get there first. He bit his lip nervously. He decided to turn on the TV, hoping it would help pass time. As soon as he reached for the remote, he heard jingling keys on the other side of the door. Louis tensed up. It could've been either Eleanor or Harry. Both of them had keys, since Louis had given Eleanor one. Harry hated the fact that Louis decided to give Eleanor a key. Louis was beginning to burn with anticipation. It was taking way to long for this person to unlock the door. Louis couldn't take it. He ran over to the door and opened it himself. It was Harry. Harry was carrying a couple of bags, and smiled at Louis' frustration.

"Where the hell have you been, Harry!?" Louis asked.

"I went out with a few friends. Aw, did you wait up for me?" Harry asked with a smirking smile as he shut and locked the door. Harry swore that he was winning at whatever little game he was playing at, but before he knew it, he was slammed up against the wall with Louis' lips smashed against his. It took Harry by surprise. He didn't know how to react. Louis' hands were pressed up against Harry's chest and he wasn't stopping.

Once Harry realized what was happening, he dropped his bags to the floor, and snaked his arms around Louis' torso, bringing him closer. Louis' arms moved to reach around Harry's neck. Harry bit down Louis' lip making him moan softly, before breaking the kiss and looking into Louis' eyes. They were both out of breath, but had no will of stopping. Louis pushed Harry against the wall again, and Harry groaned. A lamp fell that was placed on top of a small table near the door, but that didn't stop Harry from kissing Louis again. Harry crept his tongue into Louis mouth, making Louis give a sound that turned Harry on more than he could ever explain. Louis grabbed Harry's belt loops, and pulled his groin into his own. Harry moaned as they rubbed into each other. Harry left Louis' mouth and kissed down his jaw line. Louis was pretty much squealing from what Harry was making him feel. They continued to rub into each other until they heard jingling keys at the door. They froze. Neither one of them wanted to stop but they knew they had to. They both knew that it could only be Eleanor. They looked into each others eyes one more time before Louis backed away completely. Eleanor opened the door.

"Oh, my God! What happened!?" Eleanor exclaimed as she noticed the broken lamp, and the dumped bags on the floor. Louis and Harry panicked and exchanged glances. They were still trying to catch their breaths.

"Uhm, we didn't mean to-"Louis was cut off by Eleanor.

"I knew I should've come back sooner; I can't believe you two fought!" Eleanor said. Harry and Louis looked to each other with a shocked expression. Eleanor thought they that had got into a fight. Harry decided to speak.

"Erm, everything's okay now. We just had to… physically get our emotions out. We're okay now." Harry said. The way Harry said 'physically' turned Louis on, and made him lick his lips. Harry smirked. All Harry wanted to do was touch Louis again.

Eleanor bought it. She truly believed that the two boys had gotten into a fight. Harry picked up his bags, and walked to the kitchen. He had never been more turned on in his entire life. He couldn't believe that he just kissed Louis Fucking Tomlinson. He could still taste Louis on his lips. Harry wanted to walk back into the living room, and kiss Louis again, not caring about Eleanor's presence. Harry just stayed in the kitchen for his own sake.

Louis, on the other hand was being annoyed. Eleanor kept asking him if he was okay and if he was hurt. She asked Louis if he was sure that he wanted to sleep here tonight. Louis actually wanted to punch Eleanor in her face and jump into bed with Harry. Louis was still horny from what just happened. Eleanor was just making everything worse.

"Louis, we can stay at my friend Michelle's if you want. She doesn't live too far and-"

"It's fine. Me and Harry are fine. We're leaving to Vegas tomorrow; there's really no need to go somewhere else for the night." Louis said. Eleanor noticed the attitude in Louis' tone and nodded her head, before kissing Louis' cheek. She began to walk towards Louis' room. Harry had been pretty much eavesdropping from the kitchen and couldn't help but feel jealous when Eleanor kissed Louis' cheek. Louis ran to the kitchen once Eleanor was out of sight.

Harry grabbed Louis by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Louis smiled into Harry's mouth and grabbed Harry's ass. Harry moaned and pulled Louis even closer. Louis broke the kiss. He looked at Harry with a sexy smirk.

"Hazza, we have to leave in like nine hours. We can continue this in Vegas." Louis said with a wink. Harry gave his best fake pout.

"Nooo, don't leave!" Harry said, forgetting that Eleanor existed for a moment. Louis laughed quietly.

"Shh, Harry! You don't want Eleanor to hear do you?" Louis said as he began kissing Harry's neck, biting down a bit.

"Shit…" Harry whispered, trying not to moan loudly. Harry bit his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to let any sound come out of his mouth. Louis backed away, and began walking out the kitchen with a smirk.

"Good night, Hazza." Louis said.

"Good night, Boo bear." Harry said as he watched Louis' ass leave the kitchen.

Harry walked to his room and plopped down onto his bed. This had been the most amazing night of his life. Feeling Louis' body up against his own in real life was a million times better than his dream. He couldn't wait to touch him again.

Harry couldn't sleep. He decided to text Zayn and tell him about everything that had happened. He was so excited.

1:32am

Harry- Zayn! You'll never guess what happened! Xxx (x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Harry was awaken by the sound of his alarm clock. He woke up with a smile on his face. Harry checked his phone and smiled at the screen. Liam and Niall had been blowing up his phone.

8:21am

Liam- Did you and Louis really kiss!? :O

8:23am

Liam- C'mon Harry! Text me back already!

8:24am

Liam- That's it; I'm telling Niall.

8:36am

Niall- HARRY! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!

8:38AM

Niall- So, you really told Zayn and didn't tell me!?

Harry looked at the time. It was 9:07am. Their flight would be departing at 12:30pm. The boys were all planning on meeting at Louis and Harry's flat and leaving at 11:00. Harry still didn't know that Eleanor was coming to Las Vegas. He was expecting her to leave today, which made him happier than he already was. Harry quickly got in the shower and got dressed. He finished zipping up his suit case, and rolled it across the floor. As soon as he opened his bedroom door, Louis was on the other side, with a huge grin on his face.

"I think the boys are here-"

Harry pulled Louis into his room and closed the door. Harry pulled Louis into a warming hug, arms wrapped around Louis' torso. Louis smiled and hugged Harry back. Louis pulled back and pecked Harry's lips softly. Harry smiled and slightly rocked Louis in his arms.

"You look cute, Boo." Harry said, making Louis smile even brighter. Harry let go of Louis and they both walked to the living room, holding hands. Liam and the boys were already seated in the living room. Liam and Niall saw Louis and Harry holding hands as they entered the room. Liam's mouth dropped in a shocked smile. Harry smiled back. The two of them dropped hands before Eleanor could see. Eleanor was standing with her back towards Louis and Harry.

Louis and Harry sat down on the couch, which was where Zayn was sitting. Zayn scooted over to make room. Liam began to talk about how the trip was going to be planned out; of course he had a notepad with a list of things to do while they were in Vegas. Louis looked over to Harry and smiled. Harry could feel Louis looking at him, but he didn't turn to face him. Harry simply smiled and faced forward, pretending to listen to what Liam was saying. Harry peeked over from the side of his eye, and noticed Louis biting his lip. Harry smiled even bigger. Louis slowly snuck his arm to Harry's leg and squeezed his thigh. Harry placed his own hand on top of Louis' and interlocked their fingers on his lap. Zayn smiled at the two as he noticed them flirting with each other. Eleanor walked over to stand in front of the two, trying to get Harry to move over so she could sit next to Louis. The two boys didn't even notice that she was standing there. They were too busy flirting with each other. Eleanor cleared her throat. The two boys looked up. Liam shook his head.

"Hey, Harry is it okay if I sit next to Louis?" Eleanor asked.

"No-"Harry said under his breath. Eleanor didn't hear it, but Louis and Zayn did. Zayn laughed, making Louis look to him and quickly shake his head towards him. Niall stared with an expression that looked as if he were waiting for a fight to break out between Harry and Eleanor. Louis decided to scoot over, but was held back once. He realized that he and Harry were still holding hands, and Harry's grip was a bit tighter than before. Eleanor gave a questioning look. Louis pulled his hand from Harry's and Harry sighed.

"So, it's good to know that you and Louis have made up." Niall said to Harry, putting emphasis on 'made up".

"Yeah, maybe a little too good." said Zayn, a little too loud, in a smug smile. Niall laughed. Zayn's comment caught Eleanor's attention.

"Why would it be too good?" Eleanor asked, feeling left out of the loop again.

"O-Oh that's because it's almost too good to be true. We thought they'd never make up and be friends again." Liam said, trying to sound as convincing as he possibly could. Eleanor nodded her head in understanding. Eleanor made herself comfortable on Louis' lap and Harry's facial expression changed. Louis was his and he didn't like Eleanor sitting on his Boobear. The boys noticed and looked to Harry, who looked annoyed and upset. Everyone's face changed. It became a bit awkward in the room. Liam continued to talk, trying to dismiss a bit of the awkward feeling.

"So, at 9:00pm, there's a party on Bradford St.-"

Harry and Louis weren't listening again. Liam continued to talk. Louis shifted his body under Eleanor then looked to Harry, who was already staring back at him. Harry made a face towards Eleanor, who was completely oblivious to what was going on behind her back. Louis shrugged his shoulders in an apologetic way. Harry folded his arms and stared blankly into a daze. Louis had to admit it; it was so cute when Harry was jealous. Louis just wanted to pinch his cheeks. Louis tried his best to hold in his smile from Harry's cuteness.

Harry picked up his phone and decided to text Louis, even though they were sitting right next to each other.

10:12am

Harry- Excuse me sir, but there's a whore on top of u.

Louis gasped in a shocked smile as he read the text, Making Eleanor turn around to face him.

"You okay, Babe?" She asked. Louis nodded his head, and tried to erase the smile from his face. Louis reached over to Harry, and playfully hit him on the arm. Harry had a smug smile on his face.

10:14am

Louis- Harry! That's not nice!

10:15am

Harry- Yeah, but wouldn't you rather have my ass pressed against your cock?

Louis felt a chill run up his spine as he read the text. He looked around to make sure that no one was reading his texts over his shoulder. He smirked.

10:16am

Louis- Don't tempt me, Mr. Styles (;

Harry licked his lips and smirked towards Louis.

10:17am

Harry- I want you so bad.

10:19am

Louis- You've got me xxx

Harry suddenly felt warm inside. Those words made Harry feel so good. He had almost forgotten that Eleanor was sitting on top of Louis.

Liam was still talking. No one was really listening except Eleanor.

"Okay guys, we should head to the airport." Liam said. Eleanor got up from Louis' lap and Harry quickly leaned over and pecked Louis' lips while Eleanor wasn't looking. Louis smiled and interlocked his fingers with Harry's.

"Awww!" Niall said as he noticed the two boys kiss. Eleanor turned around to face the commotion. Harry moved his hand. Louis stood up first out of the too. Harry smacked Louis' ass, causing him to make a loud sound. Everyone turned to face the two, making Louis blush. Harry got up and walked towards the door like nothing happened, with a smirk on his face.

It was then that Harry noticed Eleanor pulling a suitcase along the carpet.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Harry asked out of instinct. He didn't mean for it to come out that way. He tried to play it off by trying to smile playfully, which didn't work out very well. Louis gasped, while Liam put his hand over his mouth. Liam quickly removed his hand from his mouth, trying to seem normal. Zayn and Niall, on the other hand were trying to hold in their laugh. They apparently found it funny. Eleanor looked to Louis, supposedly asking for help. Louis pretended that he didn't see her.

"I'm going to Las Vegas with you guys." Eleanor answered. Harry looked to the boys with a questioning look. Harry opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped himself before he said something that he would regret.

xx

Everyone piled in one cab. Eleanor took this to her advantage. She decided to sit on Louis' lap again. Louis grabbed Eleanor and sat her down beside him instead. She gave him a questioning look, but he gave her his best innocent smile. Niall, instead of sitting like a normal person, decided to lay across everyone sitting in the backseat. Eleanor was between Louis and Harry, Liam was sitting on the other side of Harry, and Zayn was in the passenger's seat. Niall didn't seem to care that he was lying across Eleanor's lap, but Eleanor seemed a bit uncomfortable. Liam noticed that Louis and Harry weren't sitting next to each other.

"Erm, Louis, you wanna trade spots? I know how you hate… right window seats…" Liam said. It was the best excuse he could come up with at the time. Harry smiled when he realized what Liam was trying to do. Louis smiled too and shifted in his spot, as if he were going to move. Eleanor grabbed Louis' arm.

"But, Boobear?" Eleanor pleaded, giving puppy dog eyes.

"What did you just call him?" warned Harry, but Eleanor didn't hear him. Louis shrugged his shoulders and stayed in his spot, even though he wanted to be next to Harry.

"Yeah, shouldn't Louis and Eleanor be sitting together?" Niall asked, in a joking way. Zayn reached back to punch Niall in the arm. Eleanor took Niall seriously and nodded her head in approval. Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Liam couldn't help but wonder how this trip would actually turn out.

"Happy birthday Louis." Zayn said sarcastically, referring to Louis' current situation. Louis sighed. A lot of things were going to happen on this trip.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Once the cab arrived at the airport, everyone piled out of the car. Everyone grabbed their bags and began walking. Harry was walking behind Louis and Eleanor. Harry grabbed Louis' hips and pulled Louis back towards his groin. Louis playfully hit Harry, warning him that Eleanor could've seen. Harry smiled and let go of Louis.

"Okay boys- … and Eleanor, we still have about 45 minutes until our plane starts boarding. What do you wanna do?" Liam asked. They all decided to get a bite to eat at a café inside the airport.

xx

The plane ride seemed to pass by quickly. They were all anticipating this trip. Even Liam was ready to get a bit loose while he was away from home.

They got another cab, and were amazed as they passed through the city of lights. Everything looked so inviting. It was incredible. The boys- and Eleanor, couldn't wait to have the time of their lives.

They arrived at the Stratosphere hotel/casino. It was the most beautiful hotel that any of them have ever seen. It was after the left the front desk when things got awkward. Eleanor wanted to room with Louis, but Louis wanted to room with Harry.

"Boobear, we're gonna have so much fun staying in a room together."

Eleanor said with a wink. Louis became very uncomfortable. He tried to smile and play it off, but everyone noticed his uneasiness.

"I thought Louis and Harry were rooming together-"Niall was cut off by Zayn shoving his elbow into Niall's ribs. Eleanor looked to Niall, who tried to avoid eye contact.

"Uhm, okay I guess I can share a room with Louis and' Harry-"

"Actually, I got you your own room; this is if you don't mind being alone." Liam said.

"Well, I guess that's okay, but I kind of wanted to sleep in the same room as my boyfriend." Eleanor said, grabbing onto Louis' arm. Harry started laughing sarcastically, because of Eleanor calling Louis her boyfriend. Liam purposely bumped into Harry, indicating for him to stop.

"Can I talk to Eleanor alone for a second, mates?" Louis said. Liam nodded and walked back towards the front desk. Harry stayed, with his hands in his pocket, wearing a smug smile. He wanted to hear what Louis was going to say to Eleanor. Zayn and Niall stayed for eavesdropping purposes.

"Alone'" Louis repeated, and the boys walked away. Harry rested an elbow on the front desk, as he walked Louis and Eleanor's lips moving. He couldn't hear what they were saying over the loud gambling machines and loud voices around him.

"Is there something I can do for you, sir?" asked the lady standing at the front desk. Harry turned to her and shook his head, while smiling warmly.

"No, thanks. I'm just waiting for my… friend' over there."

"Oh well, let me give you this. There's an open bar in our hotel club tonight at 11:00pm. Maybe you and your friends would like to stop by? I heard that it's someone's 21st birthday." She said with a smile. He would tell his mates about it later.

Louis and Eleanor finally walked back over to the boys. Harry couldn't read neither of their facial expressions. He didn't know what happened until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out.

10:15pm

Louis- I guess I'll be seeing you later in our room (; …

Harry couldn't erase the grin from his face. Louis smiled back at Harry, biting his lip a bit. Harry's dimples had always turned Louis on. Harry couldn't wait to get to their room now. Harry quickly gave Liam the brochure that the lady at the front desk had given him, since the bar would be opening in a bit.

"We'll meet you guys there, later." Harry said, as he pulled Louis along. Nobody questioned them disappearing. Eleanor on the other hand, looked a bit confused.

xx

Harry pulled Louis into their room, and dropped his suitcase on the floor. The rooms were very nice, but honestly, that was the last thing on Harry's mind. He grabbed Harry and threw Louis onto one of the beds.

"You look so sexy right now, Lou." Harry said with a voice of pure lust. The sound of Harry's voice made Louis shiver. He wanted Harry.

Harry climbed on top of Louis and straddled Louis' hips, slightly moving back and forth to create friction. This earned a moan from Louis. Harry smirked, and got off of Louis, making him whine in disapproval.

"Harry?" Louis begged.

Harry stood in front of the bed, and took off his shirt, revealing his muscular abs. Louis licked his lips and reached inside of his own trousers. Harry climbed back onto the bed, and removed Louis' hand from his pants. Harry leaned down over Louis' ear and whispered.

"No touching. That's my job." This made Louis shudder. He didn't want to wait anymore. Harry reached for the seams of Louis' shirt and pulled it up over his head. Harry pressed his lips against Louis' and began kissing him passionately. Their tongues fought, as their hardening members grinded against each other. Sounds of moaning were beginning to fill the room. Harry broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down Louis' neck, biting and sucking a bit. Louis moaned as he reached his hands down to the button of Harry's jeans and unbuttoned them. Louis began to pull on Harry's jeans, but became frustrated because he couldn't get them off. He wouldn't be able to get them off with Harry on top off him, so Louis took control and switched the position; to where Harry was on his back, and Louis was on top. Harry was turned on by Louis' domination. Harry let out a sexy little laugh.

"Now, take your fucking pants off, Styles." Louis said. Harry obeyed, and slid his jeans down to his ankles, kicking them off. Louis' face brightened once he saw Harry's bulging dick through his boxers. Harry was taken by surprise when he felt Louis' mouth on his cock. Louis was mouthing Harry's bulge through his boxers, which had Harry squirming around. Louis smirked.

"Fuck, Lou… unghh." Harry said in a moan. Louis continued to mouth over Harry's boxers, licking a bit as well. Louis reached his hands over Harry's body and stopped at his nipples. Louis plucked and pinched at Harry's nubs, causing him to groan loudly. Louis stood to his knees and began unbuckling his own pants. He slid his pants down. Before he knew it, Harry was grabbing him and bringing him to his back again. Harry climbed onto of Louis and began kissing him again. Louis reached for Harry's hips and pulled them down to meet his. They began rubbing their bulges together. Louis was already so close, so Harry stopped, pulled away from Louis.

"Turn over," Harry ordered. Louis turned over. Harry pulled Louis' boxers down, painfully slow. Louis wanted Harry in that very second, but Harry felt the need to tease him.

"Harry, please-"Louis' breaths were hitched and shaky. Harry smiled. Harry pulled out his length, and began rubbing it against Louis' bare ass. Louis was squealing from excitement.

"Louis, your ass is so perfect." Harry said, as he leaned down and licked Louis a bit. Louis wasn't a virgin and Harry knew it. Harry continued to rub his length against Louis' hole, making him whine.

"Uhhnngh, Harry! Just get the fuck in there, now!" Louis begged. Harry didn't wait any longer. Harry coated his fingers in spit and slowly stuck it in Louis' entrance.

"Ahhh, Harry!" Louis moaned. It felt so good.

"Yes, Boo?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"I-I want you inside of me." Louis said in almost a whisper.

"What was that, Lou? I don't think I heard you correctly." Harry said, even though he had heard exactly what Louis said. He just wanted to hear him say it again.

"I want you inside of me!" Louis was desperate for Harry in that moment. His body and mind were taken over by lust.

Without further a due, Harry slowly shoved his length into Louis' entrance. Louis squirmed underneath Harry, moaning as loud as he possibly could.

"Shit, Lou, you're so tight." Harry was panting as he began to move back and forth. Harry had never felt this good in his life. Harry continued his medium paste, until Louis began to moan even louder.

"Faster! Unnghh! Faster!"

Harry didn't hesitate to go faster. He began slamming into Louis. Louis and Harry both had words just falling out of their mouths. They couldn't control what was coming out through moans. Louis grabbed his own length and began stroking himself as Harry pounded him. Harry's breaths were getting shorted, as his heart rate rose.

"Louis, I about to-"

And with that, Harry came inside of Louis. Louis came soon after. They both rode out their climaxes as they came down from their highs. They fell out next to each other. They were trying to catch their breaths.

"Harry," Louis panted.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, my God." Harry smiled and pulled Louis into a hug. Louis threaded his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Boo?"

"I-I think I-I love you…"

Harry smiled, ever so brightly. He leaned back and softly pecked Louis on the lips.

"I've been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you." Harry replied. Louis smiled into Harry's neck. He felt so warm and comforted. From Harry position, he could see the clock. 11:24pm. Harry didn't want to ruin this perfect moment, but he knew that the boys were probably worried.

"Louis, the boys are probably at the open bar, wondering where we are." Louis sat up.

"Oh, yeah!" Louis quickly got up and jumped in the shower. Harry smiled and walked to the bathroom as well.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked, stepping into the shower anyway. He didn't wait for Louis to answer.

xx

When the two boys finally arrived at the hotel club, they ran into Zayn and Liam.

"Where in bloody hell have you too been!?" Liam asked a bit intoxicated. Louis laughed as the sight of a drunken Liam.

"We were just having a little fun." Harry said in a smug smile. Zayn got the hint.

"Seriously? On the first night!?" Zayn said in laughter. Louis and Harry smiled at each other. Liam wasn't paying attention anymore. He was ordering another drink.

"Where's Niall?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he's just over there, enjoying himself." Answered Zayn as he pointed in the direction of the dance floor. Niall was in a sandwich between two girls, holding a beer bottle in the air. The sight made both Louis and Harry laugh together. Louis pulled Harry's arm to go dance, but Harry protested.

"Louis, you know I can't dance." Said Harry with a fake frown.

"Aw, c'mon! Dance with me! You really wanna be the one to ruin my birthday?" Louis pulled Harry further.

"Your birthday was a week ago." Said Harry with a smug smile. He agreed to dance with Louis. He thought it would be fun. All of the boys were having the time of their lives. But where was Eleanor?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

When the boys left the bar, it was about 3:00am. Everyone looked as if they enjoyed themselves. Even Zayn eventually got on the dance floor.

"Hey, you know what I just noticed?" Zayn asked. The boys looked to him.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Eleanor wasn't in the club… "All five boys exchanged glances. Neither of them knew where she was.

"Erm, she's probably down stairs at the slot machines?" Louis only guessed. Louis continued to speak.

"I'll text her."

3:12am

Louis- Hey, El I just wanted to let you know that the boys and I have just left the bar. We're about to go back to our rooms. Text me when you can.

Louis shoved his phone back into his pocket and shrugged his shoulders. The boys didn't worry about it. They all said good night to each other and parted in the direction of their rooms. Louis and Harry held hands as they walked. When they got to their room, Louis immediately began ripping Harry's clothes off, smashing his lips against Harry's. Harry smiled into Louis' mouth and broke the kiss.

"Going for a second round, Lou?" Harry said with a smirk. Louis didn't answer. He simply grabbed Harry's curls and pressed their lips together once more. Harry moaned into Louis' mouth, grabbing onto Louis' ass. Louis maybe had a little too much to drink, but he was still pretty much in his right mind. Drinking always seemed to make Louis really horny. He didn't mind it though. Louis let go of Harry's hair, and broke the kiss.

"Nah, no second rounds. I don't think you're ready for it." Louis said with a smirk, as he slid himself off of Harry, stopping at his cock to rub over it. Harry bit his lip, trying not to let a moan escape. Louis walked into the bathroom and locked the door. The shower began to run. Harry apparently wasn't allowed in this shower.

Harry was a little sexually frustrated. He definitely wanted a second round and he was definitely ready for it.

It seemed like Louis was in the shower for ever. Harry wanted Louis and he was getting impatient.

After what seemed like an eternity, Louis finally walked out of the bathroom. Steam rushed out of the door. Louis came out wearing only a pear of grey boxers. His hair was still a bit moist and there was still a bit of water rolling down his abs. Harry was getting a little too excited. He licked his lips and shifted his position on the bed, as he noticed his pants getting a bit tighter. Louis knew that Harry was staring at him, but he didn't look at Harry. He just chose to strut his sexy body across the room. He knew it was making Harry crazy.

"Shit, Lou…" Harry said through a ragged breath, in almost a broken whisper. Louis smirked and turned to face Harry, finally giving him eye contact.

"What was that, Hazza?" Harry bit his bottom lip, and got up from the bed. Harry walked over to Louis and stood directly in front of him. Harry placed his hands on either side of Louis' waist, ever so gently. Louis smiled as he looked into Harry's beautiful green eyes. Harry smiled back, before gently pressing his lips against Louis'. Louis hopped, wrapping both of his legs around Harry's waist. Harry deepened the kiss, as he slid his tongue into Louis' mouth. Both of their tongues wrestled. Louis tightened his grip in Harry's hair, making him groan at the sudden force. Then their room door opened. Eleanor stood on the other side, with a face of complete shock.

"What. The. Fuck!?" She exclaimed. Louis quickly hopped down from Harry, and began freaking out. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to explain.

"Eleanor- I- It wasn't- I don't even-"Louis wasn't completing any of his sentences.

"No, save it Tomlinson! What the hell?! You're gay!?" Louis looked to Harry nervously. Harry was in just as much shock.

"Eleanor, I'm so sorry-"

"No, he's not." Harry interrupted, earning a hit in the arm from Louis.

"Why did you even ask me to come here!? You're obviously… with Harry. What, were you using me to make Harry jealous? How was that gonna work, Louis, huh? How are you gonna use me to make him jealous when I'm not even a guy?! You know what? This is bullshit.-"

"Eleanor, I'm sorry! I really did like you, but I had feelings for Harry! I-I gave up on Harry when he started bringing girls home. I figured he was straight… then, I met you… I didn't find out that Harry was gay until after I met you. I didn't know what to do!" As Louis spoke, Harry felt his hear sink a bit at the words.

"Well, let's see huh? You could've told me before you brought me to a different country! What kind of shit is that!? You're such a dumb ass!"

Eleanor's words hit Harry. He didn't appreciate the way she was talking to Louis. He decided to jump in.

"Who the hell do you think you are? If anything, you should be happy that you were invited on a trip to Las Vegas, even though everyone here hates you." Harry said using his hands to emphasize what he was saying.

"I'm sorry' I don't believe anyone was talking to you, in the first place!" Eleanor said, crossing her arms, and cocking her neck to the side.

"I don't believe anyone actually wanted you to come with us, in the first place! Everyone was pissed when we found out that your ass even existed!"

"Stop! Harry, stop!" Louis held his arm across Harry's chest to hold him back. He was getting pretty close to Eleanor. Louis didn't want to take any chances. Louis used all of his force to push Harry backwards. It took Harry by surprise. Louis was pretty strong.

"Just leave! Nobody wants you here. Louis is obviously not interested in you at all."

"Harry," Louis warned pleadingly.

"Look, I don't want to stay here anyway. I'm getting the first flight back home! And, as for you, Louis, you can go to hell!" Eleanor said, before throwing an alarm clock at Louis' face. She slammed the door and stormed down the hall. Louis began to cry. It took everything Harry had inside of him not to chase her down the hall and snatch her by her hair. He would never hit a girl, but it made him so mad; the fact that she had just thrown a heavy alarm clock at Louis' face. Louis was covering his nose with both hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. The sight of Louis crying made Harry's eyes rim with tears as well.

"Louis, are you okay?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Louis. Louis broke out of Harry's hold and walked to the bathroom. Harry followed him. Louis stood in front of the mirror and removed his hands from his face. There was a bit of blood coming from Louis' nose. Harry gasped, a tear escaping from his eye. Eleanor had hit Louis in the nose. Harry panicked and grabbed a face cloth from the sink, wetting it with warm water. He began wiping Louis' face in a panicked motion.

"Harry- Harry-, I'm fine. I'll be okay." Louis said, grabbing the face cloth from Harry's hand, wiping the rest of the blood off of his face. Harry stood, staring at Louis. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to make Louis feel better but he dint know what to do. Louis sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, bringing him into a hug. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Louis, hugging him back. Harry knew this had been a rough night for Louis. The two stood like that for a couple of minutes, in a warming hug. Harry pulled back and interlocked his fingers with Louis'. Harry pulled Louis to one of the beds, and they laid there and cuddled. Louis rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck, pressing his hands against the younger boy's chest. Harry's arms were wrapped around Louis' waist.

They stayed like that until they both fell asleep. Harry wondered what the boys would say about what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Louis woke up in Harry's arms. Harry was still asleep, and looked more adorable than ever.

"Hazza," Louis said as he pecked a kiss on Harry's nose. Harry grunted and kept his eyes closed.

"Harry," One of Harry's eyes opened, and then he closed it again. He smiled and pulled Louis in closer, both eyes still closed.

"Three more hours." said Harry, his dimples showing.

"No!" Louis picked up a pillow from the bed and climbed on top of Harry to straddle his hips. He began hitting Harry with the pillow. Harry began laughing and grabbed Louis by his arms, bringing him down. Louis was smiling and laughing as well. Harry was happy to see that Louis was feeling better.

There was a knock at the door. The knocking was fast and, didn't quiet until Harry opened the door. It was Liam and Niall.

"Eleanor came up to our room this morning, yelling! What happened!? We couldn't even understand what she was saying!" Liam exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. Niall looked just as concerned.

"Yeah, then she left!"

Louis and Harry exchanged glances. Louis looked down to his feet in a bit of shame. Harry began to speak.

"Well, last night when we left the club- wait, where's Zayn?"

"Oh, he said he should be here. I called him and- oh, there he is." Liam said as Zayn walked through the door that had been left opened. Zayn sat down next to Louis like he had been there the whole time. Harry began to talk again. He explained to the boys; exactly what happened. The boys were in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Louis, are you okay?!" Liam asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't a lot of blood."

"Did you rip her tracks out?" Zayn asked, jokingly. Harry let out a puff of laughter and shook his head.

"Aw, that sucks. I really liked Eleanor." Niall joked, earning a pillow thrown at his face.

"Well, there's no time to mope anyway, boys. We still have three more days of Vegas. Let's enjoy it while we can. Let's make this the best 21st birthday ever!" Liam said, in attempt to brighten Louis' mood. Louis smiled. He had almost forgotten that they were in sin city. They had so much more they could do. Louis became very excited. He tried to brush Eleanor out of his mind, even though he felt really bad. He was glad that he got to celebrate his birthday with his best mates, and his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I got a girl's number last night. I'm gonna call her today." Niall said with a grin on his face.

"That chick was so drunk! She probably forgot what you even looked like." Zayn teased, letting out a puff of laughter. The boys laughed and Niall crossed his arm, putting on his best fake angry-face.

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry." Louis said.

"IHop?" Niall said, jumping up and down. Niall got hungry every time food was mentioned. He apparently had a taste for IHop.

"Sounds good to me." Zayn said. Niall cheered and jumped on Harry's back. Liam laughed at the little leprechaun. He looked like a monkey on Harry's back. Harry laughed, as he dropped Niall on the floor.

"No, not yet, Nialler. We need a minute to get dressed" Harry said.

"Oh, yeah… take a shower. Who knows what you two did after Eleanor left…" Zayn said referring to sexual activity. Harry blushed, even though they didn't really do much last night.

"Text me when you two are ready. We'll be in our room." Liam said as they headed out the door.

xx

When the boys arrived at IHop, there weren't very many people there, which meant they would probably be seated quickly.

"How many, 5? Follow me please." The waitress said. The boys followed her and were seated in a booth. They talked and chatted, until Niall spotted a familiar face.

"Guys! Guys! There's Eleanor!" Niall said in shout whisper. The boys were in shock as they saw Eleanor walking towards them with their waitress. She was being seated too. What a small world. The boys tried to sink down into their seats, trying to be unseen. Eleanor noticed them and grew angry. She began walking towards their both, trying to look intimidating. Louis tried his best to avoid eye contact. Harry stood up.

"What the hell? You're still here!?" Harry said.

"Shut your mouth, Styles. You don't want me to beat your ass." She said, pushing his shoulder a bit. Harry let out a puff of air and clinched his jaw. He sat back down before he did something he would regret.

"Eleanor, just get the hell out. We're over here trying to have a meal together, and you're over here trying to start something that already ended? Go away!" Louis said, as he stood from the booth, and walked towards Eleanor. Eleanor grunted and placed her hands on her hips.

"Louis, get out of my face!" She said, attempting to push Louis back, but Louis grabbed her hands and pushed them away. Liam stood up.

"Eleanor, can you please leave. I don't mean to be rude, but I'd hate to see anything horrible happen." He said, placing a hand on Eleanor's shoulder. She snatched away from him.

"Hey, if you kids don't cut it out, I'll kick you out of my restaurant!" said their waitress, as she approached the group. She continued to speak.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but it needs to stop." She said.

"Okay, we'll be the ones to leave." Zayn said as he shook his head towards Eleanor. The boy's caught onto Zayn and all got up and walked out of the restaurant.

"No, Louis wait!" Eleanor said, pleadingly. Louis turned to face Eleanor, as well as the other boys. All eyes were on her.


End file.
